Bloodlust (FemDragonborn x Cicero)
by LawlessGrey
Summary: Her heart pounded loudly in her chest causing it to ache. Alaina had been careful, oh so careful not to be around anyone when blood was split, save for the victim of course. Shaking hands slowly reached out and grasped the Keeper's sleeve tightly for support as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. (Please leave comments!)


The blood of the fallen Argonian sprayed the pair, as the serrated dagger was sharply withdrawn from his neck, severing the artery. Silver eyes widened and gazed longingly at the crimson liquid that now coated the Imperial before her. Cicero nonchalantly wiped the blood from his dagger onto his pants and sheathed it away. During the fray his trademark jester hat had fallen on the ground, exposing his shoulder length red hair that seemed so befitting of the deranged man.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest causing it to ache. Alaina had been careful, oh so careful not to be around anyone when blood was split, save for the victim of course. Shaking hands slowly reached out and grasped the Keeper's sleeve tightly for support as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Blue eyes glanced back to look at the quivering Breton with curiosity and surprise. "Yes, my Listener?" His voice raised an octave. A question. Her mouth parted slightly as a small sigh passed through her lips. She could smell it, taste it as her tongue flicked out over her bottom lip. The blood. It was everywhere, and it was too late for her to escape it.

Pale hands pulled roughly on the man's sleeve as she wrenched him to her, their mouths crashing harshly together. The smell was all over him. Blood.

A gasp escaped her lips as she licked his lips clean of the red salty substance. Cicero growled in his throat, his hands roughly coming to grab her upper arms to hold her still. Alaina keened, stilling in his grasp, their lips softly coming together in an almost innocent kiss.

Humming in his throat Cicero pulled away to look hungrily at his Listener. Her normally silver eyes were as dark as an overcast sky before the storm. She quivered in his grip as her teeth worried at her lower lip almost to the point of breaking the skin. Her eyes looked at him with such vibrant intensity the Keeper felt the blood pumping heavily in his temples.

The Breton slowly eased her arms out of Cicero's vice-like grip and raised her hands to frame his blood-covered cheeks. Still wet, her fingers massaged the cooling liquid against his soft skin. A breathy sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned into her touch.

"Listener?" Barely a whisper he questioned her as she stepped back to him. The soft curves of her body pressing against his firm musculature. Her now bloodied hands fell from his face and traveled along his chest before questioningly touching the belt of his Shrouded Armor. The Imperial's breath hitched in his throat as blue eyes searched grey for any answers.

A familiar smirk crossed the Listener's kiss-swollen lips. The look she bore was nothing that Cicero had not seen before. A face for the hunt, her bloodthirsty grin before gutting an enemy and playing happily in in their entrails. Cicero had often found the look rather…enticing but never did he fathom he would see such a look directed at him. It thrilled him.

During his musings, Alaina had loosened the belt and wrenched open the pants of his armor. Startled, Cicero looked down to find the bloodied hands of his Listener pulling his hard length from their confinements. It was nearly too much sensation for him to take in- the blood on her hands was drying and caused her to stick to his flesh with each pull and stroke.

"Need you," The Breton growled at him, a gasp escaped the Jester as a sense of surprising seriousness washed over him.

"If you have need of me my dear, sweet, Listener."

Rubbing her face gently against his now leaking cock she nodded and stared up at him with eyes blown black with desire.

"I do my dear, sweet Cicero."

"Then," Cicero began with a gentle hand upon his fellow murderer's cheek.

"Use me."

A feral growl escaped the Listeners throat as she pounced upon the man above her. They fell roughly to the forest floor and wrestled forcefully with one another. The ground was wet from the blood of the bodies lying near them.

Alaina nipped and bit at the redhead's lips as his hands roamed her supple body. He roughly kneaded the perky mounds beneath her black robes as she moaned wonton on top of him.

She grabbed handfuls of the offending black fabric and tore it fitfully from her body leaving her clad in nothing. Cicero had often suspected of his dear Listener of killing without any undergarments on, but he'd never understood why until now. Why she had always been hesitant about bringing him hunting with her. Yes, it was all making sense now.

Her strong hands grabbed the side of his face and forced him upon her breasts, practically arching to meet him. Laving the pert reddish nipples he could feel her wetness near him as she straddled his waist. Taking the advantage, he quickly rolled them over and pinned her to the wet ground beneath them. She sobbed out a moan and frantically ran her hands through his thick red hair.

"Yes!" Her legs came and wrapped around him, pulling him closer. His length was right there, against her thigh. He could feel the warmth emanating from her as he continued his varied ministrations against her chest.

Sitting up he looked down at his Listener, her legs splayed, breasts heaving, face flushed and still bloodied, the moon cast a brilliant light upon her as she looked up at him expectantly. Thinking quickly, a wide grin passed over the face of the Jester. He reached down to his belt and drew his blade, eliciting a gasp and a curious expression on the woman below him.

"Worry not my Listener. I have no intention of harming you." Alaina blinked and observed as the man above her took the blade and sliced his left hand open, causing it to bleed. She whimpered as she watched the red liquid crawl down the length of his arm and drip bit by bit onto the hot flesh of her torso. Watching her reaction Cicero took the bloodied hand and used the liquid to slick himself, pumping his hand around his painfully hard member.

Alaina watched, mesmerized as he fucked his own bloodied hand before lining up his thick cock with her aching cunt. Silver eyes stared up into electric blue as he watched her intensely.

"Listener?"

Unable to contain herself a moment longer, the Breton used her legs around his waist to pull him forcefully forward, filling herself instantly to the hilt. Their cries mingled in the chill of the night air. Fully seated in the warmth of his Listener, Cicero finally felt as if he understood why people desperately wanted to live. He could only pray that there was something this marvelous, this beautiful in the Void.

"By Sithis," He gritted through clenched teeth. Alaina was breathless beneath him. Her hands found purchase on his muscular back. She raked her nails down the flesh, tearing slightly, mingling the pleasure with the pain. Slowly, Cicero began to move.

He set a moderate pace, losing himself in her warmth. She was sopping beneath him, and he felt as if he would drift further into madness. It took every ounce of his will not to cum then and there. The Listener thrashed in her need, babbling small praises to her Keeper. Running her murderous hands along his back and shoulders.

"Ahhhn, ha, C-Cicero, so, ha, beautifuuul." Alaina breathed beneath the redhead. She could feel the bloodied ground cold against her hot flesh. Burying her hands in his silky hair now damp with his sweat, blood and the humidity of the night air, she felt her back arch as Cicero hit a glorious spot deep inside her.

The Keeper felt his hips stutter as he felt his Listener stiffen slightly beneath him, her silver eyes rolling back in her head. "Listener, does, does this please you?" Repeating the motion Cicero felt a smile split his face as a similar response was elicited.

"Yes, yes Cicero, 'tis perfect," She slurred as she rolled her hips against his, her lips finding a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. She bit him, hard. Keening against the blurred pain and pleasure, the jester repeated the movement over and over and over again, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"I live only to serve you, my Listener." Cicero groaned as Alaina thrashed beneath him, pulling roughly on his hair.

"Serve me harder!" He obliged, sitting up on his knees he pushed her legs up and fucked her hard and fast into the ground below. The wet sound of their coupling filling the forest around them. Cicero watched with amazement as his cock slid in and out of the writhing woman beneath him as she chanted his name like a sacred prayer.

"So close! So close! Ci-Cicero, I-I'm going to-" "Yes! Yes, my beautiful Listener! Come for me, come for Cicero!"

And she did, her body tensing she arched off the ground, her body forming a perfect bow. Cicero cried out, feeling the sudden pulse on his cock as she shuddered around him. Alaina held onto the Imperial's biceps, whimpering as her body convulsed with the shear pleasure of her orgasm. Cicero, always obedient, continued thrusting through his own orgasm until they both stilled, gasping and panting for air.

They lay that way a while, still, his cock still inside her as they breathed hard. Grey eyes met gold as they looked at one another. Cicero watched, waiting for an order, some sign that he could move. It wasn't for what felt like a lifetime before a smirk passed over the Listener's face.

"Cicero." She purred, her voice raw and deep from all her screaming.

"Listener." She broke into a smile as she put her legs down at long last.

Putting a hand on his chest, she caressed him affectionately. "You've done well."

"I swore to serve you." "And serve me you have."

With that the Breton sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face, staring into his eyes for a moment.

"Will you continue to serve me, in this way?" She added after a moment, her hand coming to cup his softening cock. It twitched with interest.

"Listener, I will serve you," Brushing a hand against her nipple, he cupped her breast before adding, "In any way that you see fit."

Alaina smiled before planting an open-mouthed kiss against his lips. The Keeper smirked against the kiss, pulling her close to him.

After a time, the two stood up and redressed as best they could. Cleaning their weapons they made off for the Dawnstar Sanctuary, it was time to rest before another contract.


End file.
